Geschichte:The last Samurai/Kapitel 051
Die Soldaten führten sie durch einen der unterirdischen Gänge, die früher bereits vom Orden genutzt worden waren. Yumi war mittlerweile froh, nicht diesen Weg gewählt zu haben, hier hätten sie die Soldaten zweifellos bereits bei ihrer Ankunft festgenommen. Aber so hatte sie wenigstens noch einmal die Möglichkeit bekommen, das Hauptquartier zu untersuchen. Vielleicht aber war das auch Absicht der Marine gewesen, um herauszufinden, was sie vorhatte... Die Schwertkämpferin blickte sich aus den Augenwinkeln um. Sie war von den dutzenden Marinesoldaten komplett umzingelt, keine Schwachstellen – keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht! Dann musste sie es eben auf dem Schiff versuchen. Sie wollte sowieso herausfinden, weshalb die Marine so hinter ihr her war. Inzwischen waren sie beinahe beim Meer angekommen und in den Reihen der Marinesoldaten, die bis zu diesem Moment noch locker geplaudert hatten, trat Stille ein. Ayumi blickte sich nach der Ursache hierfür um und bemerkte, dass der kleine Befehlshaber wieder wach war. Für seine Verhältnisse war er beinahe schon bleich und er wirkte etwas nervös. Mit zittrigen Händen machte er einige schnelle Zeichen, woraufhin die Soldaten eine geordnete Formation einnahmen und mit ihren Waffen auf ihre Gefangene zielten. Jene sah ihren Führer, der, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, ein Schwert gezogen hatte und sie immer noch am Arm hielt, fragend an. „Wir sind nun schon so nahe am Schiff, dass wir gleich in Sichtweite kommen müssten“, erklärte der Soldat. An seinen Schläfen hatten sich feine Schweißtröpfchen gebildet. „Beim Vizeadmiral darfst du dir sowas, wie bei Captain Proud eben, auf keinen Fall erlauben. Er versteht keinen Spaß, in keinster Weise! Bei ihm muss alles geordnet und genau nach seinen Vorschriften ablaufen. Selbst unter den anderen Vizeädmiralen ist unser Chef gefürchtet. Er trägt den Beinamen „Gnadenloser Richter“. Pass bei ihm bloß auf, was du tust, er hat nämlich die Berechtigung, Leute vor Ort hinrichten zu lassen. Das ist schon des Öfteren vorgekommen... Es geht das Gerücht um, dass der Vizeadmiral die Angst seiner Opfer riechen kann!“ Nun verstand Ayumi die Unruhe der Soldaten und auch in ihr machte sich Nervosität breit. „Wie oft haben Sie denn eine... Hinrichtung?“ „Ach, bloß einmal in der Woche, wenn's gut läuft. Aber maximal fünf! Aber keine Angst, meist werden es ältere Gefangene und unsere Zellen sind zum Bersten voll. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es einen Neuling trifft ist relativ gering.“ Yumi schluckte. „Wie gering?“ „49%...“ Der Soldatenzug stoppte. Vor ihnen, im Wasser, lag ein riesiger Dreimaster. Auf all seinen Segeln war das Symbol der Marine abgedruckt; die Galionsfigur hatte die Form eines Eberkopfes. Die Marines betraten, mit beinahe schon unwirklicher Ruhe, das Schiff und stellten sich an Deck im Spalier auf. Die Nervosität von vorhin schien wie weggeblasen. Yumi bewunderte das schauspielerische Talent dieser Männer; es musste sie ungeheure Anstrengungen kosten, so zu tun, als wären sie die Verkörperung der Ruhe. Rotkohl schritt zwischen seinen Untergebenen hindurch, auf einen groß gewachsenen Mann zu, der ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Er trug einen weiten Mantel, der mit dem Zeichen der Marine bestickt war. „Was haben Sie für mich, Pride?“ fragte er mit einer Stimme, die bei jedem normalen Menschen Angstzustände hervorgerufen hätte; die Marines jedoch blieben weiterhin gelassen. „Wir haben Ayumi the Dragon gefangen genommen, wie Sie es befohlen haben, Sir!“ „Ausgezeichnet. Sonst noch was?“ „Natürlich, Sir! Wir haben Ihre Anweisungen befolgt und das geheime Material mit an Bord gebracht. Allerdings hat der Aufklärungstrupp vor uns nicht allzu viel hinterlassen!“ „Ich erwarte Ihren Bericht noch heute Abend auf meinem Schreibtisch.“ Die Stimme des Vizeadmirals war kälter als Eis; schneidender, als dieschärfste Klinge. Doch immer noch ging keine Regung durch die Reihen der Soldaten.Plötzlich fuhr der Vizeadmiral herum. Yumi konnte nur mit viel Mühe ein Zusammenzucken unterdrücken, als der Marine sie mit seinen stechenden Augen durchbohrte. Sie waren schwärzer, als die dunkelste Nacht und verkündeten gnadenlose Grausamkeit. Dieser Mann hatte keinerlei Probleme damit, andere eiskalt zu ermorden. Plötzlich wandte der schreckliche Mann seine Augen von der Schwertkämpferin ab, kurz darauf ertönte ein lautes, klagendes Geräusch. Ayumi brauchte eine Weile um zu begreifen, dass einer der Soldaten, die ihrem grauenvollen Vorgesetzen so mutig Stand hielten, in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Einige der alteingesessenen Marines schüttelnden traurig den Kopf – sie wussten, was jetzt geschehen würde. Der Vizeadmiral deute auf den schluchzenden Soldaten, der daraufhin von zwei seiner Kollegen abgeführt wurde. Ayumi wusste, dass sie ihn nie mehr wiedersehen würde! Sie schlucke angstvoll, als sich der Repräsentant der Marine wieder ihr zuwandte.